Ja'Zahn
'''Ja'Zahn' is a Khajiit thief seen in Half-Gods of Tamriel, he is the son of Namiira. Personality Ja'Zahn is rather laid back, often trying to make conversation or jokes with people around him. Due to a lack of social skills, however, he is not quite successful and often ends up annoying those around him. Events in Half-Gods of Tamriel made Ja'Zahn's personality more solemn and reclusive. Equipment Ja'Zahn carries a variety of things on his person, most noticeably his entire camp, which he packs into various bags that he wears, although due to certain events in Half-Gods, his camp was left behind. Ja'Zahn has an Ebony Bow and Arrows that he rarely uses, as he prefers using his fists over anything else. He also has 2 Ebony Daggers. Ja'Zahn is often wearing his Thieves Guild armour, which he never swaps out for anything else, as it carries a large amount of sentimental value to him. Background Ja'Zahn originally moved to Riften from Elsweyr, leaving home at just 17. His parentage was rather...unique. His mother was Namiira, his father an unknown warrior who died shortly after Ja'Zahn's conception. Ja'Zahn lived his 17 years of life in seclusion in the Elsweyr jungles, venturing into the cities only to steal what he needed to survive on, after a few encounters with the guards, he earned an alias, "The Bandit Monk" on account of his preference to using his fists over his weapons. The only person he communicated with was Namiira, who kept an eye on him until he moved away from Elsweyr to seek a better life. Ja'Zahn found it, in a way. The Thieves Guild in Riften, whose members welcomed him with relatively open arms. He had to prove himself, of course, an quickly became close to most of the people within the guild. He was out on a heist with a partner of his when he returned to find his home ransacked and most of his friends dead. Since then, he was sworn revenge on the guards of Riften who forced the disbandment of the Thieves Guild. He camped outside of Riften for a while, before being forced to move upward due to the events in Half-Gods. Powers and Abilities Ja'Zahn has a unique range of abilities. He's able to call upon a mass of insects from his mother's realm while turning himself invisible until the insects return or die. He can communicate with small insects and have them do his bidding, he usually has them alert him when someone or something gets too close to his camp. Ja'zahn also has improved Night Eye, able to see in the full spectrum of colours, instead of just the one. Involvement in Half-Gods of Tamriel Ja'Zahn fought both sides during the war of Riften, then fleeing to the Hot Springs to avoid being caught. This is where he met Cuffs, a strange and deluded girl who attacked him, later taking him to a group of other Daedric Half-Gods who were heading to Winhelm. Ja'Zahn reamained in Windhelm for the night, his previous plans being scrapped as more Half-Gods showed up and took him on a journey to Resdayn. Ja'Zahn hadn't done much while the group was there before heading for High Rock. Unfortunately, the group was captured in Wrothgaria, and thrown into a kind of cell. Ja'Zahn was able to get the key by using his powers to manipulate ants and freed the group, who then spent the night in the woods. Ja'Zahn then finds himself helping the others in their search of an Elder Scroll, though their plans went somewhat awry when Knights of the Nine intercepted them when they attempted to get into the Moth Priest Sanctuary. After having avoided a fight with a son of Akatosh, Ja'Zahn and the others made it within the walls of the Imperial City, trying to get permission from the Arch-Primate to gain access to the sanctuary. They were granted the permission thanks to Kate, the Daughter of Dibella. After a long trip to Elsweyr after having seen the prophecy of the Elder Scroll with his new allies, Kyrnil and Ysabel, Ja'Zahn began to show a more prominent role in Half-Gods. He did most of the navigating throughout the city the group visited, and the info gathering. And with the help of a child of Khenarthi called Ki'Nai, Ja'Zahn managed to get the location of the child of Nirni, and once again led the group through their travels in the city where they took over a caravan in order to reach their destination. When the group arrived to the cottage where the child of Nirni was being hidden at, they found a group of Dunmeri Half-Gods were already there. A fight pursued quickly after, with Ja'Zahn remaining at the caravan to protect Kate. After the fight was over, the group tended to Nibasa, while another group of Half-Gods appeared. Another fight broke out, despite Ja'Zahn's best effort to stop it. The fight ended with no causalities on both sides. After the fight was resolved and Nibasa was healed enough, the group (Now with Destro, Maximus, and Carden, the Half-Gods who fought with Ja'Zahn's group) headed to the Sand Tower, where the future of the world awaited them. They discovered that the With the assistance of Nibasa, the group managed to swiftly catch up to the Dunmer, and the final fight began. Ja'Zahn primarily tried to keep the Dunmer from swarming Ki'Nai as he kept a wind room up around the soul of Nirni, but his efforts were in vain when Idros stabbed Ki'Nai. Enraged, Ja'Zahn engaged the Dunmer in a fight that would end with both of them dead. Ja'Zahn had brutally torn out the throat his opponent with his own teeth, but the blood of the Dunmer poisoned Ja'Zahn, leaving the Khajiit dead a short while later. Trivia *Ja'Zahn, unlike other Khajiit, will often revert to talking in the first person when he is furious or extremely serious. *Ja'Zahn is quite fond of insects, he prefers their company over that of other other beast folk, humans, and elves. *It was very likely Ja'Zahn suffered from depression, both due to his social isolation and the cumulative events of Half-Gods of Tamriel. Category:Half-Gods of Tamriel Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Khajiit Category:Thieves Category:Demigods Category:Thieves Guild Category:Deceased